Deseos, Dioses y Semi-Dioses, La Mitologia a Forks
by queen-chiibi
Summary: Primera nueva actualizacion X3. Sumary adentro, verán que le entienden más qu e con unas palabras aqui. SOLO diré: una misión, una profecia, amores y guerras son lo que sortearan nuestros personajes en esta aventura que podría ser la ultima para bien o para mal. Enemigos que no se imaginan y traiciones que dejaran huella en los corazones de los semi dioses.
1. Prologo: Futuro

Q.C: hola como todos sabemos ni Crepúsculo ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Emm bueno aqui este el nuevo inicio de esta historia el capitulo uno tendra menos cambios nos leemos de nuevo mañana o pasado mañana.

Advertencias: cambie un copo la edad de algunos personajes, no tiene nada que ver con la saga Héroes del Olimpo que por el no leo ni leeré, por diferentes causas y porque después de la primera parte se me hizo mucho rollo ¬, ¬

PD: PARA AQUELLOS QUE LEYERÓN ESTE FIC ANTES EN SU PRIMERA VERSIÓN CAMBIE EL PROLOGO Y PARTE DE LOS ACONTESIMIENTOS DEL PRIMER CAPITULO TIENE LAS MISMAS BASES Y TRAMA SEMI IGUAL PERO AHORA SERÁ MÁS COMPLICADA. HABRA MÁS SEMI DIOSES Y CRIATURAS MITOLOGICAS Y MENOS CULLENS.

PD2: EMPEZARA CON UNA PROBADITA DE LO QUE PASARA.

* * *

PROLOGO: ÁNGELA DI ANGELO.

Punto de vista de Ángela.

Siempre imagine mi boda desde hace mucho tiempo, supongo es el sueño de muchas niñas, el novio nunca tuvo rostro incluso mientras salía con Ben pero esos cabellas negros desordenado y medio enrulados siempre estuvieron presentes, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

El día de mi boda lo imagine en un jardín o una capilla, mis familiares a mi lado y a todos los que he considerado mis amigos.

Ahora que lo estoy viviendo creo que estoy en un cuento de hadas, no por las mariposas en el estomago, pensar que el novio es el príncipe azul, aunque príncipe si es, sino que estoy en el inframundo ¿Cuándo alguien se imagina que se casara en el inframundo mientras Eros oficia la ceremonia? Nadie pero eso es lo que esta pasando.

Todas las niñas sueñan con casarse con un príncipe azul, yo me casare con el príncipe del averno, no estoy vestida cual princesa sino como una guerrera, esos tiempos donde no podía hablar en voz alta, donde intentaba desvanecerme entre la multitud acabaron, tuve que abrir los ojos, madurar y dejar de pensar que solo Dios perdona nosotros debemos perdonar para ser perdonados, sino en este momento no habría mundo.

Todavía recuerdo todos los problemas, el aprender a usar la espada, el haberla enterrado fuertemente en los enemigos, la tristeza de ver a los amigos caídos, el dolor delas heridas, las noches en vela, las lagrimas, los momentos que llegue a pensar que no veríamos un días mas pero ahora a instantes de llegar al altar del brazo de mi padre, viendo al dueño de mi corazón, a mis amigos viejos y nuevos, a mi próxima familia y al retoño que nació de nuestros sentimientos estoy tan feliz.

Al llegar me Nico me toma las manos y me susurra

_-Estas hermosa mi princesa_

Solo puedo apretar más el agarre de nuestras manos ya que tengo un nudo en la garganta, veo a nuestros costados y ahí están las personas que sin ellas no estaríamos hoy aquí, las que iniciaron como extraños, de echo nosotros no tuvimos el mejor inicio.

Solo oigo como Eros dice el discurso cambiando unas partes para que se ajusten mejor a nosotros, hasta que llega la hora del acepto, respuesta que sabemos de sobra.

-Acepto – digo mirándote directo a los ojos.

Oigo los aplausos todo a terminado solo te veo acercarte ya han dicho la parte de puedes besar a la novia o te le has adelantado no me importa solo quiero estar junto a ti.

Veo a los alrededores la cara sonriente de Percy que esta junto con Rachel, están sonriendo felices ya no son esos cuerpos que estaban ensangrentados en el piso protegiendo a la pequeña que llevan de la mano, si mi pequeña sobrina, lastima que eligieron a Goover como padrino pero estoy segura que mejor no encontrara, hijo del héroe y la antigua oráculo Kara Jackson Dare que es una consentida por sus abuelos y el niño que viene.

Es una preciosa niña de 2 años: cabellos castaños como su padre y grandes ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre, de piel dorada y muchas pecas por todas sus mejillas. Es una lindura a la que todas queremos vestir cual muñeca.

Thalía me esta sonriendo mientras arrastra a Alec, muchos se sorprenderían de saber como se trataban al principio faltaba poco para que mi ahora prima le sacara la cabeza con las manos, incluso muchos pensaban que eran un imposible digo ella era una cazadora de Artemisa pero aun sigo sin tener idea que hicieron pero el punto es que Jasón no salió de la nada, Jasón Alexander Volturi Grace, al que le decimos por cariño y para confusión de Thalía: Alex.

Este pequeño es de pelo negro liso y ojos azules que según su tía Jane son iguales a los de Alec de humano, y aunque no lo parezca es un torbellino. Tiene 1 año y 5 meses pero ya camina y habla entrecortado.

En brazos de mi suegro, Hades esta descansando el pequeño de Nico y mío: René Bianco Di Ángelo Weber, es una hermosura de 8 meses de cabellos tan oscuros como el carbón y ojos cafés como los míos. Fue una bendición en medio de muchas tragedias así como todos los niños que hoy están aquí.

Cuando veo a mi alrededor realmente creo que valieron la pena todas y cada una de las lagrimas y cada tormento pasado aunque en el momento solo quería dormir y que cuando despertara, la guerra desatada, la profecía, las traiciones y el derramamiento de sangre fueran solo una pesadilla que Nico ni ninguno de los chicos fuera un semi dios, que yo estuviera destinada a pelear.

Después de la boda.

Estoy parada frente a una tumba pero no cualquiera sino de la persona, semi diosa, que hizo más daño no solo a mi, fue a todos, casi mata a Percy y Rachel, secuestro a mi bebe, enveneno a Thalía cuando estaba en espera de Jasón, hizo que los olímpicos se pelearan entre ellos, en este momento no me importa que casi me allá matado lo que me importa es que toda la guerra, toda la destrucción, todas la vidas perdidas, el sufrimiento, el dolor fueron por su ambición, por sus celos, fue la causante de todo pero aun así la perdonamos al final, ese perdón que ella quería en vida lo consiguió en muerte.

Solo quería al que amaba.

Quería no estar sola.

Quería todo.

No obtuvo nada, solo el odio de muchos y el perdón de pocos después del último destino…

La muerte.

Aunque jamás alcances el paraíso, siempre tendrás un legado grabado en la mente de aquellos que sufrimos por tu oscuridad:

"_Jamás antepongas la cabeza al corazón al amar, es el error que te podría costar a la persona que te ama y algo más"_

Esta noche te diré el último adiós así te demostrare que yo que alguna vez fui como tu que sentía con la cabeza y no con el corazón, hizo aquello que siempre anhelaste, una familia con el hombre que amo.

**Adiós para siempre Anabett Chasse.**

Fin punto de vista de Ángela.

* * *

Q.C: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal este nuevo prologo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ¿Se esperaban algo así? Bueno, bueno mucha charla espero les gustara dejen su comentario actualizare los primeros tres capítulos cada dos días principalmente porque hay que editarlos. Nos vemos.


	2. Misiín, Semi dioses y clases

Capitulo 1. Misión, Semi-dioses y clases.

-Perseus Jackson, Thalía Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, ¿Aceptan la misión que se les asigna?- Fue la pregunta grave y dura de Zeus

-¿Por qué tendríamos que aceptar? No tenemos nada que ver en ello- dijo con hastió Thalía dirigiendo un mirada fulminante a la causante de que se estuviera dando esta situación, Zeus solo pudo suspirar con cansancio ante la obstinación de su hija

-entiendan que es una misión importante así como depende la paz que hemos podido alcanzar gracias al sacrificio de Luke – dijo con frustración el Dios de Dioses- ustedes son esenciales para esta misión, la profecía los marca

-Por una profecía muy antigua que ni ellos mismos saben correctamente- fue el pensamiento unánime de los involucrados

-No podemos dejar el campamento así como así más porque es una profecía atlante no una griega, esta podría ni siquiera involucrarnos a nosotros- dijo Rachel siendo ella oráculo comprendía que quien la dijo, cuando y a quienes se refería variaba mucho dependiendo del panteón al que pertenecía dicha profecía

-De ser el caso dejaríamos con menos defensas al campamento- añadió Percy

-Anabett se quedara en el campamento así como Goover y nuevos semi dioses- respondió Poseidón, pese a que sabían lo confiable que era la chica para esas situaciones los sucesos que ocurrieron hace poco hacían que no le pudieran dar su total confianza a la hija de Atena

-Aun así se necesita de nosotros para guiar a los nuevos- dijo Nico- Chasse puede ser buena pero son muchas cabañas y dirigir todas ellas de la forma en que lo hemos hecho hasta ahora le será complicado y no tan eficiente- cualquier cosa era buena para convencerlos de quedarse, ya que la profecía, el mandarlos lejos, solo dejar a uno en el campamento y es en quien ellos no confían les dio un muy mal presentimiento parecido a la sensación que tuvieron durante la pelea contra Cronos en el cuerpo de Luke

-No hay forma en que puedan quedarse busquen a la persona que señalan en la profecía, es quien decidirá el futuro- dijo Hades

-El futuro lo decidimos nosotros dejen de llevarse por una profecía la ultima solo logro alejarlos de sus hijos y hacerlos dudar unos de otros, ellas solo tienen efecto si nosotros las dejamos actuar- dijo Percy recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar la ultima vez por el temor de aquellos a los que se les llama dioses.

Pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, los dioses han pasado demasiado tiempo siendo los que ven desde arriba y sin enemigos potenciales así que cuando se presentaba la ocasión de pudiera haber alguno actuaban sin pensar en los demás eran egoístas cuando se sentían amenazados, no les importaban las palabras de aquellos que los salvaron sin más palabras de por medio Zeus los envío a un autobús en movimiento en medio de la carretera y ya con su equipaje y todo lo que necesitaran para su misión cumplir.

-esto apestara- fue lo única que pudo exclamar el pelinegro, y los demás asintieron dándole la razón

* * *

Horas después del inicio de la nueva "travesía" de los semi-dioses, estos llegaron al destino final, un pequeño pueblo en medio de la frondosa espesura del bosque o bosques como se viera, donde casi no daba el sol y había mucha humedad no que molestara a los dos chicos pero si a las dos jovencitas que van con ellos.

-pues ya nos enviaron ahora hay que arreglárnoslas- dijo Rachel

-gracias, Miss Todo Lo Sabe- dijo sarcástico Nico

-solo intento animar las cosas- le debatió la chica

-vamos, vamos no peleen que primero lo primero ¿Dónde estamos?- La pregunta del millón la dijo la hija de Zeus

-veamos el anuncio de entrada- dijo Percy, las cuatro se encaminaron a la entrada del pueblo donde descubrieron que en verdad estaban perdidos

-¿Cómo rayos terminamos en este lugar?- prácticamente gruño un pelinegro a sus primos y a la novia de su primo

-vamos no es tan malo, pudo ser peor, ¿no?- dijo su prima intentando convencerse a si misma

-pero Forks, mínimo hubieran escogido un lugar que no tuviera nombre de utensilio de cocina- grito de nuevo el otro, mientras otros dos solo los veían con aburrimiento una por costumbre y el otro por parecerse demasiado a su padre

-por nuestros padres dejen de pelear- dijo Percy hastiado de tanta pelea

-hmm- ambos peleoneros callaron

-bien, hay que ver donde…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una sirena de patrulla lo interrumpió, la cual se paro a su lado de la que salió un hombre de edad rondando los 40 y muchos y 50 y pocos de cabello y bigote negros

-¿ustedes son Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Thalía Grace y Rachel Dare?- pregunto

-si, ¿y usted?

-soy el jefe de policía Swan, un gusto muchachos- dijo alegre

-¿Cómo supo que llegaríamos?-pregunto con sospecha Nico

-oh, sus padres contactaron con migo y ya están inscritos en el Instituto, no se preocupen los llevare a su casa- dijo con amabilidad y momentos después iban rumbo a la casa delos chicos dentro de la patrulla, lo que veían por el retrovisor y por las ventanas del vehículo eran pequeñas casas, mucha niebla y poca gente, llegaron rápidamente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos marrón con techo de tejas rojas, sería rustica y bonita sino estuviera toda destartalada y las tejas cayéndose de lo viejo y mohoso – disfruten su estadía en Forks y si necesitan reparaciones vayan a la reserva seguro les ayudaran por una módica cantidad- dijo jocoso el jefe Swan para luego marcharse del lugar dejando a los quejumbrosos jóvenes en su nuevo domicilio, aquel que ocuparían durante su misión probablemente no se fueran a quedar más de un mes para no levantar sospechas si no encontraban a quien señalaba la profecía será quien decida el futuro, claro solo había unos pequeños problemas:1 era muy antigua, 2 la civilización a la que pertenece desapareció, 3 ere muy vago lo que se refería a dicha persona y 4 podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo.

-repito esto apestara, peor que cadáveres putrefactos- dijo Nico con una mueca de desagrado total en la cara

-ya, ya nada ganamos quejándonos, veámoslo como vacaciones- dijo Rachel

-¿vacaciones?- preguntaron los otros tres con duda

-si, no dirigir el campamento, no oír al señor D quejándose, no monstruos mitológicos persiguiéndote a matar- dijo con voz alegre la pelirroja contagiando un poco de ese ánimo a los otros

-eres la mejor- le dijo Percy besando su frente, ya que hace exactamente 3 semanas que salían como novios oficiales

-gracias- dijo abrazándolo

-ya, ya me dará diabetes con tanta dulzura- dijo con voz agria Nico

-amargado

-melosos

-a mucha honra

-baaa…- eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho

* * *

Al día siguiente fueron al Instituto topándose con que solo les hacia falta recoger sus horarios, llegaron temprano y a pie puesto que no tenían auto y no pensaban llegar en un Pegaso, a medida que la hora de entrar se acercaba el lugar se iba llenando mas y mas, afortunadamente los cuatro casilleros quedaron juntos dos de un lado del pasillo y dos del otro unos frente a otros, allí dejaron las cosas que no utilizarían y se sentaron en un mesa al fondo de la cafetería para hablar

-chico, ¿Qué clase les toca primero?, Porque conociendo como conozco a Padre no creo que nos dejara juntos más bien seria divide para cubrir más terreno- dijo Thalía viendo a para los lados y oyendo los murmullos sobre "los nuevos", o sea se ellos

-¿no quieres ser la nueva oráculo? Has atinado- dijo Rachel- me toca Literatura

-Cálculo-dijo Nico sin darle importancia y arrugando la nariz por algún comentario

-Biología – respondió Percy con hastió, no era ningún secreto que era pésimo en gran parte de las materias por la falta de atención, entre otras razones

-lo supuse, me toco historia- suspiro la pelinegra después de ver que los habían separado- vamos hay que ir buscando las aulas, nos quedan 15 minutos.

Por otro lado ciertos vampiros y los antiguos amigos de Bella llegaban a la cafetería para perder tiempo hasta que tocara la campana.

-oigan- Jasper llamo su atención una vez ya sentados

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?- pregunto Alice

-no sienten que hay algo diferente en el aire o en las presencias- dijo viendo con disimulo alrededor

-ahora que lo mencionas hay un olor a lodo, agua y ¿electricidad?, no se como calificar lo ultimo- dijo Bella descolocada nunca había olido algo como aquello, y viendo a los demás se dio cuenta que no era la única que lucia desconcertada- ¿alguno había olido esto antes?- pregunto casi segura de que no

-no, esto es extraño es una mezcla de esencias naturales con humanas- dijo con el seño fruncido Rosalie

-¿es algo de que preocuparse?- quien pregunto fue Emett algo desorientado por todo aquello

-no lo sabemos pero investigaremos- dijo con firmeza Edward

-chicos hay algo extraño- dijo Alice llamando la atención del resto- no puedo ver el futuro- eso sorprendió al resto ya que solo los lobos podían bloquear el poder de la duende, ¿eso significaba que había nuevos lobos?

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?- Emett dijo la duda de todos lo que pasaba no era normal, y ellos eran vampiros así que su normalidad no era normal, pero antes de hacer conjeturas (y seguramente equivocarse encada una) la campana sonó y se tuvieron que retirar cada quien a su salón.

Al mismo tiempo Ángela oía como los demás hablaban de los nuevos.

-Las chicas están muy guapas ¿no crees Tyler?- Dijo Mike mientras veía directamente a la pelinegra hija de Zeus.

-No son tan bonitas- dijo con ciertos celos Jesica

-Los chicos no están tan mal, incluso podría decir que son casi tan guapos como los Cullen – dijo Lauren mientras revisaba su maquillaje

-Verá si consigo algunas fotos de ellos para el anuario, ¿vamos Ang?- Llamo Ben pero en eso toco la campana

-luego- fue lo que la de lentes dijo aliviada de no tenr que enfrentarse a los nuevos tan pronto

* * *

CLASE DE BIOLOGÍA

Bella y Edward se sentaron en su lugar de siempre esperando que llegara el profesor, cuando la puerta se abrió no solo el catedrático entro sino que también un chico que jamás habían visto, _un nuevo_, fue su primer pensamiento antes de que les llegara esa esencia marina, a agua salada y algas mas en específicamente, a sus sensibles narices e identificando al chico como uno de los que desprendían esos extraños y desconocidos olores, y sorpresa el noventa ñero no podía leer su mete era como tratar de ver entre agua turbulenta. En esos pensamientos estaban cuando el profesor hablo

-bien espero que reciban bien a su nuevo compañero, preséntate- dijo con tono de desinterés

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Perseus Jackson- sonrió ante lascaras que pusieron sus nuevos compañeros por su nombre- pero me dicen Percy, pueden llamarme así, ¿alguna pregunta?- dijo divertido

-¿de donde es tu nombre?-pregunto uno del montón

-de Grecia

-¿eres griego?- otro curioso

-mitad

-¿sabes griego?

-algo

-genial- los murmullos aumentaban, hasta que el profesor los calmo y le dijo que se sentara en algún sitio libre, se sentó cerca de un chico de apellido Newton, y cuando paso junto a los vampiros (aunque este no supiera que lo son) sintió su presencia fría, casi igual que los muertos de Nico

* * *

CLASE DE LITERATURA

Rachel estaba de lo más aburrida anotando lo que el profesor explicaba e intentaba no explotar por lo parlanchina que era su nueva compañera de lugar Jessica Stanley, la cual parecía hablar hasta por los codos era sorprendente que el profesor no la riñera todavía, cuando la castaña (Q.C: no se ustedes pero yo le veo castaña en la película y de ahí me hago su imagen) le pregunto

-¿Qué clase te toca después de esta?- y con tal de que se callara le respondió después de ver su horario

-geografía- y la chica sonrió más

-¡genial! – Exclamo feliz- a mí también, estaremos juntas un rato más- y la pobre oráculo gimoteo internamente de frustración y pensaba, /_Apolo, ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este suplicio?, y no vale lo de Anabett que bien tú sabes que lo merecía por lo que le hizo a mi Percy_/, la chica sentía que la cabeza le iba ha explotar y no precisamente por la clase.

* * *

CLASE DE HISTORIA

Rosalie y Emett estaban examinando a la misteriosa nueva que tenia entre mesclado el olor a ¿electricidad? No estaban muy seguros de eso pero era como oler el cielo en tormenta eléctrica o cuando hay una gran oleada de electricidad en algún circuito, pero aparte del olor no notaban nada extraño era una chica normal de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules, lo único destacable era su olor y que parecía que entrenaba regularmente, la chica se había presentado como Thalía Grace, un nombre común, un apellido común nada que destacar.

Claro que ellos no notaron la mirada penetrante y analítica de ella (disimulada claro esta), así como su paso seguro y porte dominante por decirlo de alguna forma, la forma de ver a los lados (ellos creyeron que era nerviosismo) y por sobretodo la mirada que se quedo posada en ellos unos segundos de más antes de sentarse, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a esto ultimo y no le tomaron importancia-

_/ ¿Qué rayos son esos chicos? Por que esta claro que humanos no, parecen como del ejercito de Nico, en el receso se lo comentare que de algo sirva ser su prima_/- esos eran los pensamientos de hija de Zeus

* * *

CLASE DE CÁLCULO

Ángela no entendía la razón de que el chico nuevo la estuviera viendo fijamente como un depredador a su presa, pero había algo que noto había un aura extraña a su alrededor, y la luz del salón había disminuido apenas entro, eran pequeños detalles que para cualquier otro hubieran pasado desapercibidos pero para ella no, ella solía analizar todo lo que había a su alrededor y hasta ahora el único secreto e interesante habían sido los Cullen pero ahora este chico no todos los nuevos tenían algo extraño, no extraño como el ocultismo o ese tipo de cosas más bien como si fueran algo más de lo que se muestra a simple vista, con los Cullen había un aló de peligro pero ellos era seguridad y peligro a la vez, arrugo el entrecejo al momento de ver el pizarrón y notar que no entendía nada de lo escrito en el- /_tontos limites trigonométricos_/- dijo mentalmente pero la verdad es que con esa mirada viendo cada uno de sus movimientos la ponía de los nervios.

Mientras Nico estaba de lo más tranquilo analizando a la chica que tenia esencia ligeramente diferente a las demás, le recordaba a la de Rachel antes de convertirse en oráculo - /tal vez…/ - no lo supo pero arrugo el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que la de lentes por las insinuaciones de una chica pelinegra que según recordaba cuando se presento dijo llamarse Laurent, aun recordaba el escándalo que se armo al decir que era mitad italiano, mitad griego, no volvería a cometer tal error y mucho menos cerca de chicas con hormonas revolucionadas, la mayoría por que la chica que analizaba no era así por fortuna, sino no podría hacer un escaneo sin temor que de repente saliera con alguna frase de: "me has estado viendo, ¿te gusto, verdad?", "se que soy linda, me alagas" o algo parecido.

Continuara…

* * *

Q.C: hola los que hayan leído antes se darán cuanta que el primer capitulo original le modifique 2 de tres partes y algunas situaciones, gracias por leer dejen sus comentarios me animan a escribir.

Cualquier duda la responderé por un PM o en el siguiente capitulo en las notas n,n


End file.
